Big City, Little Princess
by Winged Pages
Summary: Beth Greene just wanted to sing and raise her daughter, without fearing her daughter's father. Daryl Dixon was a self-made model, proving to the world he wasn't like his brother or his Old Man. Little Serenity Anne Greene just wanted to play princess in her new L.A. home. Beth isn't looking for love, neither is Daryl, but it's inevitable living in the same apartment building.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! :) It's totally AU, No ZA, Bethyl goodness. I've also taken the characters and made them a little more like their actors counterparts, Norman Reedus and Emily Kinney. **

**I hope you like this just as much, if not even more so, than my previous story, "It's a Strange World, After All." **

**With that, I leave you with my newest endeavor... -W.P.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with TWD, not even the characters. I'm simply exercising my creative liberties and overactive imagination.)**

* * *

"Wake up, Serenity. Wake up. We're here, at our new home." Beth gently shook her daughter awake in the passenger seat beside her. She was always adorable when she slept, so unaware of the world outside. Beth hated to wake her, but they needed to return the U-Haul and unhitch her truck before noon today or Beth would end up paying extra for a gas-guzzling truck she really couldn't afford.

Serenity slowly woke up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Beth smiled a little, looking at her baby girl like any mom would. Serenity was a princess in her own mind, so she wore absolutely nothing but her purple, tulle-filled princess dress, with her purple studded tiara and wand as necessary princess accessories. But right now, she just looked like a sleepy six year old who needed breakfast, a bath, and a decent princess bed.

Beth hopped out of the U-Haul and made her way around to Serenity's side. It was typically hot and muggy in L.A. this time of year, but the weather Gods had smiled on her today. It was sunny and 75, with the gentlest of breezes blowing her too-long blond hair around. Absolutely zero humidity. Perfection. She wanted nothing more than to take Serenity to the beach, introduce her to the surf, and let ice cream drip all over her tiny hands. Perfection. But for now, they'd have to stick with pizza for lunch, and probably dinner as well. They needed to move into the newly renovated apartment on the 12th floor, an old presidential suite reconfigured to a fully functional apartment just big enough for Beth and Serenity. It was all she needed to start over.

"Mama, I'm tired." Serenity whined as Beth picked her up and carried her into the lobby of the building.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll get upstairs and get you into bed soon enough."

Beth walked across the lobby to the main desk, confirmed everything with the concierge, and proceeded to walk back out to the truck…all while still carrying a surprisingly heavy six year old. _Moms should be considered heavyweight champions._ The thought amused Beth and she chuckled a little before opening the passenger door again and plopping Serenity back in the seat, buckling her in. Beth climbed into the driver's seat and breathed deeply. The key to their new home was sitting in her console, a new beginning. This was the hardest part, starting a whole new life in the city, far from anyone she personally knew. She was afraid, but not for her. For her daughter, the love of her life. She was the sweetest baby, didn't deserve all the crap Beth had chasing her. Beth sighed, thinking of the past. She'd come so far in the last six years, and been given a beautiful gift in the midst of it all. She couldn't go on thinking of the past now that things were finally starting to look up. She and Serenity could come out of the woodwork as new people.

With that in mind, Beth shifted the sputtering U-Haul into drive and headed for the garage, hoping the morning rush had passed enough to get a parking spot close to the elevator.

* * *

His head was killing him! Mornings in L.A. were no joke loud! Of course, it didn't help any he had a massive hangover, a reminder of last night's events. It'd been a long time since he'd been that drunk, probably not since Merle had gotten himself killed in prison. In retrospect, Merle probably wasn't the kind of person to lose your mind over, but he'd been the only family Daryl had left, and now it was just Daryl.

Groaning, Daryl managed to get up and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. Damn! He looked like a Mac truck just hit him full force, felt like it too. His reflection stared back at him above the sink; he didn't recognize himself anymore. His hair was too long and shaggy, but the agents said it looked better that way. Got him more jobs, and that's all that matter. Get a job. Get it done. Pay the bills. Get another job. Simple as that.

He splashed his face with ice cold water. _Best way to wake up, and sober up_. It cleared his head, kept his wits about him. Daryl somehow made his way to the kitchen. He was in such a fog he just wanted to sleep the rest of the day. But no, he had that lunch with his agent in a few hours. _Shit._

Coffee was going. That was all he needed. Anything else would be too much brain function right now. Sunlight poured through the glass windows in tidal waves. Despite the rough start, it was still going to be a nice day for a morning ride. Daryl could almost feel the wind whipping his shaggy hair around. _Yeah, definitely nice. _It'd be a much needed break from real life.

He strolled out to the deck of his penthouse, 14 stories up and all of L.A. sprawled out before him. Beautiful. _Picture Perfect_. Daryl smiled, turning back into the living room quickly to grab his camera. He may be a model but he loved taking pictures just as much as he loved being in them. The light was magnificent over the tops of skyscrapers right now. He wasn't going to miss it.

Daryl snapped a few frames, then looked down to the street in front of his hotel. Well, technically it wasn't his but he felt like he owned it living in the penthouse like some boos man. _If the Old Man and his trailer park junkies could see this…_ Daryl shook his head. Didn't need those thoughts creeping up on him now.

He peered down the side of the hotel through his camera lens. A U-Haul was just pulling up in front of the building. He didn't know of anyone new moving in, but then again he'd been in New York for a photo shoot the better part of last week. Maybe someone was finally getting into the remodeled presidential suite. Daryl just watched as a pretty blond woman hopped out of the driver's side and made her way around to the passenger side. _Long legs, blond hair, thin, nice skin…_

Daryl's head spun around as his phone rang from the kitchen counter. Of all times! Daryl looked back through the camera lens one last time, but the pretty blond must've already gone inside. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He'd just have to look some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning to all my wonderful followers and readers out there! Gosh I am so happy that you all like this story so much! I'll keep updating it as more ideas come to me, but the characters are pretty much the ones doing all the work. I'm just writing down what they tell me. LOL :) (Isn't that how it always ends up?)**

**Well to start the morning off right (Well, it's morning here in the USA.), here's your next chapter! Please continue to leave reviews, even if they're critical. Anything you can give me helps me improve me my writing. It's all for you guys anyway, so SPEAK UP! :)**

* * *

"This place is pretty big, isn't it? It's like a castle!" Serenity squealed with excitement as she continued her detailed exploration of the apartment. Beth just watched out of the corner of her eye while putting away the dishes and silverware in the kitchen. It made her happy knowing Serenity was happy. What mom could ask for more than that?

Beth turned her attention to the pile of clothes sitting atop yet another unopened box of stuff. How did the two of them accumulate so much? They hadn't exactly lived the life of luxury, and even now they were still tight on money. Before this it had been motel rooms and temporary apartments. She homeschooled Serenity- It was easier than moving her from school to school. They moved at least four times in the last year alone. Beth made just enough at local concerts to get by, until she landed this gig in L.A. with a major club. The owner, _Tyreese_ if she remembered correctly, was present for her performance at one of the gigs she'd done in Texas about a month ago. He offered her a decent salary if she performed Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights at the club. That was fine with her- The up-front cut alone was more money than she'd made in total over the last six years. It was enough to get out of the sticks and give her daughter a real chance at life.

The clothes spilled over as Beth adjusted the basket at her hip. "Hey, Serenity! Wanna go for a walk with me?"

The little blond came bouncing eagerly into the doorway Beth had propped open. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She waved her little wand toward the door and skipped down the hall. Beth followed, never too closely because she wanted Serenity to understand independence, relying on herself. Beth certainly didn't want to cradle her forever. That had been her upbringing- She was raised in a very conservative, close-knit, Christian family. She never had to work before she graduated high school. She'd relied on others to help her, all the time. It was her own fault she ended up hiding for six years, but the dependency on her family and former asshole boyfriend certainly didn't help either. So for now she would hold Serenity close, tell her she loved her, and let her skip along down the hall every chance she got.

* * *

Daryl walked through the hotel doors fuming mad! His agent had taken way too long to close the deal and get him the shoot. It wasn't hard to sign a contract and get out. He tried his best to be a people person, always smiling when he should and making eye contact. But his agent wasn't making him a very _nice_ people person today, and that just wasn't good in this industry.

He hadn't had time to get that bike ride in after all. The sun said it was around three in the afternoon now, and despite the weather still being perfect a bike ride just wasn't going to cool him down now. A shower would.

He stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse. Daryl enjoyed the slow elevator, the long ride to the top. He thought about his life, his career, and how far he'd come from that trailer trash park in Georgia. That'd been the toughest part for clients to get over, the fact he lived in a damn trailer park his whole life, not penny to his name. _Yeah, welcome to the Dixons_. He chuckled thoughtfully at the welcome sign that was plastered on the front door of his old trailer. It was good he left Georgia in the dust. Too many memories stuck in that place, enough to make him suffocate.

The elevator suddenly jerked and sputtered to a stop. Just his luck, a broken elevator on top of the hellish day already happening. The doors opened. He was stuck on the 12th floor. Well, at least it wasn't the second or third floors.

Daryl sauntered down the burgundy shaded hall, illuminated with bright fluorescents and flower paintings. Very regal-esq. He moved slowly, no rush. He didn't have another appointment that day, let alone a photo shoot anytime soon. _Probably blew the opportunity for that photo shoot today. Idiot. _

Daryl rounded a corner, not really watching where he was going, and bumped into a tiny thing…a child, actually.

"OH!" The little girl took two steps backwards and fell right on her bum. She blinked a few times, fiddling with the toy in her hand. Whose child was this? Why was she running around a hotel floor? Where's her mom? Daryl just stood there not really sure what to do about the little, admittedly adorable, blond child sitting crossed legged staring at him. Was she expecting him to do a trick or something? He never had much experience with kids. They profoundly confused him.

"Where'd you go, muchkin? ... Oh!" Daryl looked up from the child, still staring at him wide-eyed.

Daryl's breath suddenly got caught up in his chest. It was that woman from earlier. She must've been the one who moved into the apartment on this floor. And she _really was_ blond, pale, all legs, and completely gorgeous. Her baby blue eyes seemed to be staring at his very soul. She had pretty pink lips too. He shouldn't be thinking what he was thinking, but he thought it anyway.

He gestured to the child at his feet. "She yours?"

The woman looked from him, to the child, and back. "OH! … um … Yes, she is." She smiled a little at that, a hint of pride in her eyes. _A mama who's proud of her child_. His mama never looked at him like that.

"I'm sorry about the trouble. She's just got _lots_ of energy right now."

"It's no problem," Daryl replied honestly. He didn't mind at all that the kid he bumped into led him to the gorgeous woman he was looking at this morning. He didn't mind a bit.

The woman smiled back, before she extended her hand abruptly. "I'm Beth Greene by the way. That's my baby girl, Serenity. We just moved in down the hall." Daryl shook her hand, loving the feeling it sent through his body.

"Daryl Dixon," he said, glad he finally knew her name.

Meanwhile, Serenity was getting impatient with these formalities. "Heeeeeeeeyyyyy!" She squealed and tugged at her mama's long T-shirt. "Mama, who's this?"

Beth smiled. Daryl thought it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and he'd seen _a lot _of smiles in his line of work.

"Serenity, this is Mr. Dixon."

"OH!" Serenity's big blue eyes were wide staring up at him. Daryl thought she was a spitting image of her mother. "Hello, Mr. Dixon. I'm Serenity and I'm six!" She stuck out her hand, head held high, with a huge smile on her face. It made Daryl chuckle just a bit before shaking Serenity's hand in much the same way he had Beth's.

"Pleasure to meet you, princess Serenity."

At that, the girl was blushing and giggly. She was so damn cute! Her mama looked at him with just a hint of thanks in her eyes. Daryl felt his insides twist in knots.

"Well baby girl, why don't you get on back home and get ready to do some school work, okay?"

"AWWWW…..mama…." The girl whined but one look from Beth's eyes, stern yet kind, and she immediately changed her mind. "Yes, mama." Serenity uncurled her tiny hand from Beth's skipped back down the hall, disappearing into the newly remodeled apartment.

"I'm really sorry she just ran into you like that. She's just got _so _much energy." Beth was smiling and blushing slightly. Her voice sounded like she was genuinely sorry…for what? For her kid being a kid?

"It's okay. Really." Daryl gave her the best smile he could muster, which under the circumstances he figured was pretty good for him. He searched his mind frantically for what to say next. Beth was just standing there, looking unsure herself, basket of laundry fresh from the dryer. "So…Where you from?"

"Oh…um…Texas actually," Beth said with a hint of smile still tugging at her lips. She really could make you go weak in the knees with that smile of hers. "We just moved into 1213."

Daryl nodded. "Cool. I'm up in the penthouse."

"Oh…That's nice." She smiled. For a girl who was so pretty and friendly she didn't have a lot of self-confidence.

"Well, I should get back. Serenity won't just sit down and do her homework by herself."

"She homeschooled?" Daryl wasn't really that curious, but at the same time he wanted to know more about this gorgeous woman living below him.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, we used to move around a lot so I figured it'd be better this way than moving her from school to school. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied. It was interesting, a woman who didn't look like she was even 21 with a six year old baby girl was now living two floors below him. She seemed hard working and motherly alright. She just…fascinated him, for some reason or other.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll see around I guess." Beth smiled and turned on her heel. He watched her hips sway gently before she disappeared behind door 1213.

Daryl just stood there, unmoving. He had no idea why he his face was flushed or his stomach was in knots, but he knew one thing for sure: Beth did something to him. He shook his head. No point in standing around in damn hallway. He climbed the last two flights of stairs and closed the penthouse door behind him.

Later, after the sun had set and the moon finally lit up the city sky, Daryl stood out on his balcony, cigarette stuck between his lips. The air had a slight chill to it, which made it a perfect night to stand outside and admire the skyline between L.A. and the Heavens.

He honestly couldn't stop thinking about Beth, how girly, mysterious, fiery, and motherly she was all at the same time. And just because he couldn't stop thinking about he, he peered over the ledge and to the right a bit, seeing her standing outside on her own balcony. The T-shirt she had on was blowing gently with the night breeze, so was her hair. Everything about her seemed to be glowing in the moonlight.

In the background, he heard the song on his iPod switch to "Dust to Dust" by The Civil Wars.

In this moment, she was…_perfect_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay in posting another chapter! I hope this doesn't deter you from continuing to read and follow it. It has been a crazy few weeks, the crunch time between midterms and finals. In other words, life has been Hell as of late. But there is light at the end of the tunnel and I will continue to write and post as much as I can. Hopefully with summer comes a regular posting schedule.**

**A note on this chapter- Daryl is much better with people, though he's still awkward and uncomfortable around them. Beth is rather shy and definitely overprotective, as most mothers naturally are. Just remember, I've based this Beth and Daryl a little more off of Norman Reedus and Emily Kinney than the actual characters from the show. I just think it's fun to play around a bit, don't you?**

**So happy reading, dearies! Remember to comment and follow, because I love seeing those emails pop up. It really makes my day. :)**

* * *

Multitasking right now was necessary. Beth had to remind herself of that almost as often as she needed to remind herself to pause and take a breather. There was so much work left to do and the sitter would be here in less than two hours! Beth still didn't have dinner ready. Serenity needed a bath. There were toys thrown every which way. There was always some sort of laundry that needed doing. And to top it all off she still had yet to unpack her own personal belongings- those boxes sat forgotten in her bedroom. Three days and already she felt as worn-out. _Life of a single mom._

Beth shook her head and started on spaghetti. She needed to be at work tonight, though leaving Serenity after only three days in a new place was almost enough to make her hold off until tomorrow. Tyreese called her earlier and said she didn't have to start until tomorrow if she wasn't quite ready yet. Fridays at the club weren't as busy as Saturdays. His compassion and understanding were a breath of fresh air, but this was her chance to make something happen, for Serenity and herself, so Beth wasn't going to waste another day unpacking. Before she hung up the phone, Tyreese had suggested Carol Peletier as a sitter for Serenity. Beth was immediately overprotective, having previously decided to simply let Serenity tag along the first few nights, but Tyreese insisted that the club, while safe and secure, was no place for a six year old princess.

"Serenity? Munchkin?" Beth hollered from the kitchen.

Serenity came skipping in her bedroom, still wearing the purple princess dress. Beth sighed inwardly. That thing needed a wash but there wasn't time to do it now.

"Yes, mama?" Serenity asked in her usual cheerful tone. She climbed the barstool the figurine horse in her hand went _clipppity-clop_ along the edge of the counter

"Sweetie, can you please pick up all your toys and put them away before Miss Carol gets here?"

"Awww…but mama, they're gonna come back out anyway." Serenity stopped playing with her horse and pouted at Beth. It was so cute the way her head barely made it over the countertop even sitting on the stool. She was small for her age, but oh so stubborn. _An unfortunate family trait, right along with abhorring house work. _

Beth raised one eyebrow at her daughter. "Is this how we make good first impressions, Serenity Greene?"

Serenity dropped her head and slowly shook it back and forth. "No, mama."

"That's right. We need to make a good impression if we want Miss Carol to stick around." Beth leaned over the counter to be at eye level with her daughter. "The two of you can get them back out later, alright?" She gave her a genuine, loving smile. Serenity gave a sideways half-smile and reluctantly left the counter to gather her toys.

Beth was truly thankful to God Serenity had been the easiest baby to care for and was turning out to be an obedient, understanding, and happy child. What more could she have asked for the last six years? Satisfied that at least the house would be semi-clean for the sitter, Beth turned her attention back to dinner, dropping spaghetti into the largest pot she had and heating up the sauce beside it. She was happy, something which previously had taken a lot of effort to be. Now it seemed things were finally starting to look up. She hummed away the theme song to _Friends_, could never remember the actual song title, and relished the feeling of contentment.

A sudden knock on the door pulled Beth out of her happy moment. It was still 90 minute until Carol was due to arrive. Who could that be?

"I'll get it!" Serenity came running through the living room headed for the door.

Beth managed to get a measly "Wait!' out, but Serenity was already at the door. _There could be anyone behind that door_. Beth thought of all the possibilities, mostly bad. She didn't think they'd been followed to L.A. but Beth was always wary regardless.

Beth just made it to the door when Serenity turned the knob and pulled it open.

Standing there in a pair of old jeans and a very tight white t-shirt, was Daryl Dixon. He didn't seem as clean-cut as their last encounter, but that was surprisingly okay with Beth. He seemed… _real_ to her, not some cute guy just trying to look good for women. She'd seen more of those types in her life than she cared to admit. Daryl just didn't fit that picture.

"Hello, Mr. Dixon!" Serenity beamed up at him. "What are you doing in front of our apartment?"

Daryl looked at Beth for a moment, locking his eyes with hers. He had gorgeous eyes, that's for sure. There were a few strands of loose dark hair hanging over them, which only added to their allure. "I just came by to invite you to a party, if you want," he said looking back down, directing the question at Serenity instead of Beth. The man was good, no doubt.

"OH YES YES! MAMA, CAN WE GO? CAN WE GO? CAN WE PLEASE?" Serenity was bouncing, tugging on her mama's sleeve. Beth just looked at Daryl with a smile, one eyebrow raised. She was in fact curious about this man, but she wasn't going to compromise her daughter and everything they had going for them to chase after him. She'd put Serenity through enough already.

"Sweetie, Mr. Dixon and I will talk about. In the meantime, can you please go finish putting your toys away?"

Serenity nodded, eager to please her mama with the possibility of fun hanging in the balance.

Daryl looked back at Beth, shifting a little in his own skin. At least she wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable right now. "You've only known us for three days, Daryl, and you want us to come to a party?" Beth truly wanted to go, but she had work and Serenity to think of.

"Oh, yeah, I know," Daryl looked in her eyes and caught her staring right back. Beth felt the blush creeping up her neck. "I just…figured you could meet some new people…adjust to city life. That kind of thing. And Serenity is more than welcome to come too. It's really a welcome party for an old friend of mine that's come up from Georgia with his family to visit. They'll be staying with me for a while so I thought I'd through a party…nothing big really…and he's got kids too so…" He trailed off after rambling for a good five minutes.

"Oh," was all Beth could muster. She thought it was very kind of Daryl, almost a total stranger to her, to invite both her and her daughter to a party in his penthouse.

"Mama! The big pot on the stove is bubbling!"

"Oh shit!" Beth didn't even think about the fact she just cursed in front of Daryl and rushed back to the kitchen where Serenity was reaching a little too eagerly for the dials on the stovetop.

"Serenity, don't touch that! It's hot!" Beth reached around and grabbed her little hands before anything could happen. She faintly heard a sharp exhale from Daryl, who came in from the doorway and now stood in her kitchen. He looked about as worried as she was, an endearing feature but totally unnecessary. Beth could take care of her own child.

"Let me finish making dinner, okay munchkin?"

Serenity nodded her understanding, not even phased by the possible disaster they just avoided. She went about playing with her toys, still not putting them all away, while Beth turned around to face Daryl who stood looking at her in the eye. There was concern there, though she didn't know why. Beth looked back down to the now ruined spaghetti; well that wasn't going to be their dinner tonight.

Beth heard a brief typing sound and looked over to see Daryl typing away at his phone. Typical city people, always on their phones. "So, about this party…"

"Yeah. It's Sunday night. Do you work?"

Beth shook her head. She was only hired to work a few nights a week, including Fridays and Saturdays. It was odd that he'd picked Sunday of all days to throw a party since most of the night life in L.A. was centered on Fridays and Saturdays.

"So…You'll be coming up then, right?" Daryl looked expectant, like he hoped she was going to say yes.

"Yeah. Sure. It might be nice to meet some new people here. What time?"

"Seven. Don't worry about dinner. I always order too much anyway." He smiled just a little. He seemed cautious, but genuine. He really wanted her and Serenity both to be there. Beth smiled. They didn't really exchange a lot of words, but it was a comfortable quiet that Beth didn't mind.

Daryl looked down and cleared his throat. "Well I'd better get going. Got people up there after all."

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Beth said walking to the door with him. "Thanks for the invite, by the way. I know Serenity will love it."

He gave her another half-smile, looking down at her through the fringe hanging in his eyes. Beth just stood there, feeling a little self-conscious that she hadn't changed into her work clothes yet. She was still in "mom clothes," sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

"Well I'll see you at the party then, Beth." Daryl gave her one last look before walking down the hall and turning towards the elevators. Beth closed the door as soon as he was out of sight and let a prolonged sigh escape her lips. He really was _gorgeous_, and charming, with just the slightest hint of bad boy. It was downright attractive!

Beth was almost to the kitchen, trying desperately to think of something for dinner, when the doorbell rang. Beth checked the time- still over an hour until Carol was supposed to arrive.

Beth slowly opened the door…to find a pizza delivery boy standing there with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

"I didn't order pizza," Beth said, slightly confused herself.

"You're Beth at 1213, right?"

Beth nodded slowly, "Yeah, but I still didn't order pizza."

The boy rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by the situation. "Look the order says I'm supposed to deliver a large cheese pizza to Beth at 1213. It was already paid for by a Mr. Daryl Dixon so I'm not going back with it. Okay?"

He practically shoved it at her and abruptly turned to leave, grumbling something about "dumb blonds." Beth ignored the comment though and shut the door behind her. She vaguely heard the pitter patter of tiny princess feet coming her way, but all that processed was the fact that Daryl ordered her and Serenity pizza, dinner for two since she burnt the spaghetti. It was such a simple thing, yet the kindness surround the whole situation was surprisingly overwhelming.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all can forgive me for the incredibly long hiatus from this story. I wanted desperately to finish up my other one before continuing this one... and then finals got in the way... and my sister had her baby... SO MANY THINGS HAPPENING ALL AT ONCE! Hopefully this chapter more than makes up for the wait. It's cutesy and fluffy and I enjoyed writing it. :) **

**Since Beth is all about music in this story, I'm trying to incorporate at least one song in every chapter. I didn't for the first chapter because everything was still so new I had no idea where I was going with this, but from now on I'll include a song every chapter which fits that particular scene. The two songs in this chapter are in honor of Emily Kinney's "This is War" tour. :) Take a listen to some of her music- it really is amazing!**

* * *

The towel wasn't doing much to dry her hair. Of course it probably wasn't the towel's fault- Beth knew her hair was a monster living on top of her head. It was a pretty shade of blond, she knew, but thick and wavy, untamable. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Beth decided that it was best to simply let it hang and dry on its own. She gently applied mascara and a quick bit of eyeliner, never needed much more than that, and shimmied into the dress she picked out for the party that night. It was meant to be worn for work nights at the club, but of course Beth never expected to go to any parties or meet any good looking men in such a short time. It was red, glittery, cut just above her knees with a higher slit up her thigh, and showed off all her curves in just the right way. Beth was still staring in the mirror- hard to believe it was herself.

"Wow, mama. You look pretty," Serenity smiled and jumped up on her kiddy stool to peer at her own reflection.

"And _you _look absolutely gorgeous, munchkin." Beth fiddled a bit with Serenity's hair, putting a small braid in her daughter's ponytail and wrapping it in purple ribbon to match the famous princess dress. Serenity smiled proudly in the mirror, showing off those pearly whites. Beth had very rarely seen her daughter so happy.

"You know what? I bet this is going to be a great night! Don't you think so, mama?"

Beth even struck a smile. Yes, she thought so too, though Beth had given much thought to hopeful expectations before. She nodded. "I think so. But we don't want to be late, do we? So let's get going!"

Serenity squealed anxiously and ran to put her shoes on by the door. Beth looked around, making sure the doors and windows were all locked. Some habits were never going to break, but Beth was partly glad of that fact. It kept her guard up; she couldn't let it down, for Serenity's sake. Feeling satisfied with their security, she grabbed her matching red bag, and shut the door behind her.

The music was almost overwhelming. Almost. Rick and Lori decided to avoid the question, but Daryl could see it in their eyes. He thought about turning it down, but truthfully that would only make his headache worse.

His day had been particularly rough, starting with getting Rick and his family from LAX. They were small town people, through and through; even Carl, now 12, never set foot a city this big. They got lost as soon as they stepped off the plane. Daryl had to call security to locate them. His agent called in the car on the way back, letting him know that he had in fact fucked up that lunch interview with the photographer and he was out of the gig. There were also a few comments about his "redneck attitude" to which Daryl had a few choice words and proceeded to throw his phone out the window. Daryl hated his roots, beaten and bloody backwoods roots, and anytime someone tried to blame them for his unpleasant demeanor he only ever proved them right by lashing out unreasonably. He needed a better way to deal with things, which is how he ended up spilling his guts to Rick at the bar later in the afternoon. Outside of Rick, Daryl truly trusted no one. The man had gotten him out of more than a few scrapes in the past and Daryl owed him everything. Rick had taken him out of a bad situation, taught him to fend for himself, and how to work well enough with people to make a decent living as a model. Daryl definitely wouldn't have the life he did were it not for Rick.

And it was probably because of the drinks and the friendship they shared that Daryl began opening up about Beth and her daughter. He hadn't intended to but somehow it just came out anyway.

"What do you know about her?" Rick asked sipping on a cold beer.

Daryl shrugged. "Not much. Just that she's beautiful and her daughter is probably the most well-behaved six-year-old I've ever met." And he met _a lot_ of little kids in his line of work, always asking for a photo op or an autograph or while working on some humanitarian project meant to boost his "likability." Not that he wasn't likeable; people just preferred to see his face instead of him as person. Beth seemed…different, though he had absolutely no reason to think so.

"So…You don't know anything about this woman and yet you invited her and her young daughter to the party tonight? For all you know they could be hell-raisers and professional moochers." Rick raised one eyebrow at his friend, incredulous as to why Daryl had suddenly begun to trust a complete stranger.

Daryl shook his head. "It ain't like that, Rick. I know it sounds stupid but it ain't like that. She's just… different." After a few drinks, his thick southern roots started to show more prominently that he normally liked.

"Then what is it, Daryl? Can't go back to just jumpin' from girl to girl every time you see somethin' you like."

Daryl gave Rick a sideways glare but didn't push the issue any further. He was drunk enough before four o'clock. Daryl paid the bill and silently walked out the door.

"Least you'll meet her tonight," Rick mumbled under his breath.

Well, Daryl hoped he'd meet her tonight. An hour into the party and she still hadn't shown. Maybe she wasn't coming after all? Maybe he read the signs all wrong in the first place? This was why he needed the music so loud; it drowned out the rest of the world for a minute or two, made him forget momentarily that his doorbell was ringing.

"I'll get it!" Carl ran for the door before Daryl or Lori could stop him. When he reappeared, he wasn't alone.

Standing there in the most scandalous dress Daryl ever saw on a woman was Beth, and beaming right next to her knees was Serenity, once again in her purple princess get-up. _Does she ever take the thing off?_ Daryl almost sighed with relief. Almost. He smiled at the little girl as he approached. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry we're so late. I just didn't know what to wear." Beth's smile couldn't have been more perfect.

He needed to stop thinking and staring at this woman. He introduced her to Lori, Rick, and formally to Carl. She seemed to appreciate the company, the familial atmosphere, and the fact that Carl instantly took a liking to Serenity and proudly showed off his baby sister, Judith. The two were out of sight no sooner than Beth released Serenity from her death grip. _Definitely protective, but that's a thing with all mothers right?_

"So…What exactly do you do, Beth?" Daryl asked as they approached the mini bar, retrofitted to be a soda bar for tonight.

"I sing at Ty's club actually. Couple nights a week," she replied nodding in Ty's direction.

"Oh! So, Ty's your boss?" Daryl smiled at the knowledge. It meant he knew exactly where she worked and the good people she worked for. Ty and Karen were great, attending the party too. He made a few guest appearances at their club in the past and kept in contact. He felt… relieved. _Why? _This woman definitely had some hold on him. He just didn't know how bad it really was.

"Yeah he is. But he's so nice. His club is great- I've got an audience every night and the atmosphere is just bursting with creativity and appreciation for the artists and their work." She was totally in love with her profession- Daryl saw that. He'd never seen it so intense, not in a tiny woman he barely knew who only just started working.

"Maybe you could sing for us sometime tonight. I have karaoke set up for the kids, but if you're wiling…" He wanted to hear her sing. _Needed_ to hear it for himself.

She beamed at the opportunity, just a hint of shyness when she made eye contact with him.

Of course, this serene moment couldn't last. "MAAAAAMMMAAAAAA!"

Beth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Children…What a blessing and an interruption," she mumbled before scooting out of her seat to address her daughter.

Daryl couldn't help but feel creepy watching Beth's interactions with Serenity. He didn't mean to pay so much attention to the two of them, but it came almost naturally. He overheard their conversation clear as day.

"Mama, they have stuff set up for you to sing." Her little figure pointed to the makeshift stage set up in front of the room.

"It's not just for me, sweetie."

"But you should sing, mama. You're so good at it. Carl and Judith want to hear you sing!"

And he watched Beth melt to pieces at her little girl's words. She stood and Daryl barely registered her walking back towards him- It was the unholy tight dress, red like the color of her lips, _without_ any gloss or shimmer added.

"Um, Daryl? I don't know if I can ask this, but Serenity and I would like to introduce ourselves to the rest of your guests. So…do you mind if we use the stage?" She was the very definition of sweetness right now. Daryl was barely holding it together.

"Oh…uh…"he stammered, not his usual self. "Yeah, sure. I'll just get the kids off it." He didn't hear her response. Just motioned for Rick to join him and help set up the stage for Beth and Serenity's performance. The only advice Rick offered up was _Just listen to her, man. She's got you hooked, so take an interest._

"Alright can I have everybody's attention?" Daryl's voice boomed in through the penthouse. He was sweating on the little stage, no more than a foot off the ground with only one spotlight, which Rick was operating. It was the most pitiful excuse for a stage for Beth. "I wanted to thank all of you for coming out on a Sunday night to welcome my best friend and his family in from Georgia. And to really make this event special, I've asked a friend of mine to sing for us, and she agreed so long as Princess Serenity gets to sing along with her. So give a big round of applause for Beth Greene."

The crowd clapped, and whooped, and hollered. Serenity was beaming, (even that wasn't a strong enough word) thanks to his introduction. Daryl was about to step off, when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Beth, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She was so close he could smell the vanilla. "Um, do you have a guitar by chance? If not I can sing it without, but Serenity follows better with a guitar." Her blush was deeper now, and was it just his imagination or was her breathing unsteady too?

"Uh, yeah. Actually I do." Daryl gave a quick reply then ran to his bedroom to collect the guitar he kept. It was more than old, probably bordering geriatric by now, and he never even wanted to learn to play. It was a relic, sure to be out of tune. He internally cursed himself for not keeping it in better condition.

"Will this work?" he asked Beth handing her the instrument. She nodded yes, that smile getting a little brighter on her face.

Daryl then sat back against the bar and simply listened.

"So this is a song I wrote a while ago. It's Serenity's favorite and she's going to help me sing, right?"

Serenity nodded her little head matter-of-factly. Beth strum a little, and the tune that came out was soothing the pounding ache Daryl felt in his heart. _How poetic, an achy heart_.

"Now I'm laughing at my boredom  
And my string of failed attempts  
Cause you think that its important  
And I welcome the sentiment  
And we'll talk on the phone at night  
Until its daylight and I feel clever  
Then I hear a slow in your speech  
Yeah your half asleep  
Say goodnight"

Serenity waved her arms in an airplane fashion and spun round and round till she ended up on the stage floor, dizzy and giddy all at the same time. Beth was happy, that much Daryl could tell. And everyone loved them too. Daryl actually felt…happy.

"She's not half bad, man," Rick commented leaning next to Daryl against the bar.

"She's great."

"Just great?" Rick raised one eyebrow at the man. Daryl ignored him and focused on the crowd gathering around Serenity and Beth now that their performance was over. He never lost sight of her hair, beautiful and blond, or the younger image of her bouncing around with Ty and Karen's boy, Tommy. For a few precious moments Daryl was their guardian angel, and he didn't mind it one bit.

"Well…maybe a little more than just great. She seems…" Daryl couldn't think of just one word to wrap up all of Beth Greene. She was someone he simply wanted to know more about, to see more of, and he never felt that way about anyone before.

"Perfect?" Rick suggested.

"Maybe. Or it's just that she's an amazing entertainer."

"OH…She's entertaining alright," Rick said with the distinct implication that Daryl was head-over-heels falling for this girl.

Daryl barely registered him though, watching Beth step out of the crowd of people, whipping her head back and forth, obviously looking for Serenity. He didn't see the little girl either. Quietly, Daryl made his way around the apartment. She wasn't with the other children, nor hiding behind the mini bar. He checked the balcony- nope. The kitchen- nope. _Don't panic_. Though he didn't know why he was panicking over someone else's child.

And just when he thought she might've gone back downstairs, might've found her mom without his help, he caught a glimpse of Beth standing just inside his bedroom door. Serenity was curled up tight on his bed, sleeping like an angel.

"She's so worn out," Beth whispered as her approached her. Daryl was captivated just watching Beth watch her child. It was pure love- no bond stronger than a mother and child. "I hate to wake her when she's sleeping so peacefully."

"Well…Maybe you don't have to," Daryl said puling Beth gently out the doorway to the balcony. "Let her sleep just a bit more."

Her eyes were stunning in the moonlight, bright pools of blue and as big as the moon. She shined against the backdrop of L.A. If Daryl didn't know better he'd say she was born here, a part of the city. _She's remarkable, in absolutely every way_. Then he had an idea. "Let me go grab my camera," he said before sauntering back to the main room, grabbing his camera, (completely ignoring Rick's comments) and practically running back to the balcony.

"Um…I've never posed for a professional photographer before." Beth blushed, a little shy but that didn't bother Daryl much. It only added to her beauty and innocence. It added to the picture as a whole.

"I wouldn't call me a professional. I just do this for fun."

"Oh, is that so? Well you certainly look that part."

Daryl fumbled a bit with the lighting and lenses, weird for the always cool and composed Daryl Dixon. It was probably because Beth Greene was slowly messing with his mind, her daughter too. The two of them were nothing like him, yet he was drawn to both of them by some invisible force that wasn't letting up anytime soon. "Just…lean against the railing, and look absolutely gorgeous."

She chuckled a little bit. "A little cliché don't you think?"

Daryl gave a small grin. The way she looked in the camera, it's like she was made for it. He heard "Last Chance" playing in the background. The city lights were dancing wildly behind Beth. It was Heaven in one snapshot of time. _When did he get so poetic? _He took a few frames, trying his best to capture what he saw and felt, knowing that all the pictures in the world wouldn't do her justice.

She blushed and smiled at him. That's when the signature cry of "MAMA!" rang in his ear. A sleepy blond princess stumbled out of his bedroom into her mama's arms. "I like this party, mama…"she slurred the last bit, a sleepy adorable slur.

"I think it's time for someone to get to bed. Don't you?" She looked over to Daryl leaning against the balcony rail just captivated. Daryl wasn't sure what came over him, why he was so overwhelmingly addicted to the two of them. "I hate to have to leave so early. Her normal bedtime is about nine so…"

"It's okay," he whispered; He didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty. "She needs more sleep than either of us after all."

Beth smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Daryl walked the two women to his door, ignoring the stares from his friends who never once placed him with a girl as amazing as Beth.

As he watched the two disappear behind elevator doors, he wondered if life was finally looking up, leaving behind the loneliness he was accustomed to.

Kids… And karaoke… And Beth singing… He quietly laughed as he made his way back to the party. He honestly couldn't think of a better night in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of regular updates. I also apologize for the shortened length of this chapter. I need to really sit down and plot out where I want this story to go so forgive me if updates continue to be scattered.  
**

**Just hope you enjoy this little bit of Beth's life. :) It's all leading up to something bigger, I just know it. The characters have taken over the story and I'm just the scribe.**

* * *

_There was Daryl, holding Serenity's hand, letting her listen to the sound of the ocean in a conch shell. Beautiful, not just Daryl but this picture- everything was beautiful. If only this moment could last forever… but even as Beth watched them from her lounge chair a little ways away, she could feel herself drifting from that perfect moment. And no matter how much she screamed and stretched her hands, looking for the security she found in her daughter and Daryl, together on the beach, darkness still closed in around her. There was his signature laugh, uncaring, ice cold. _

Beth's eyes shot open, sweat dripping down her body. It was his voice, Philip Blake, her ex-boyfriend back in Kansas. She may have hid from him for six years, physically, but every night he managed to creep into her dreams, wonderful dreams, and destroy everything beautiful about them in the blink of an eye. He was a monster, nothing more and nothing less than that. She was eager to get away six years ago; now that she and Serenity were safe in L.A. Beth just wanted one night without feeling like she was being watched. Would that ever go away? Probably not. It was part mother's instinct, part paranoia.

Beth stretched, sitting up in bed, letting the first rays on sunshine stream through slanted blinds. The clock on her dresser read 7:00. Serenity would be up in the next hour, but until then, Beth would take advantage of the peace and quiet while she had it. Her feet ached against the carpeted floor. _Heels were not a great decision last night._ She slips on her nightgown, the fluffy pink one Serenity loved as much as Beth did- pulled out a toy Barbie from the left pocket. _Life of a mom. _The view from the balcony adjourning her living room was gorgeous this early in the morning, sun coming up over the horizon and L.A.'s streets teaming with life below. From Beth's vantage point they all looked like ants scurrying about looking for their next meal. No doubt, some people were; Beth remembered that feeling all too well.

Her coffee was steaming against the somewhat cooler morning air. Monday morning in sunny L.A. Beth can't help but let her mind wander a bit back to Serenity's birth, an event in itself. _Has it really been six years since? _It's hard to believe, but at the same time, Beth couldn't be happier to use her real name, her daughter's real name, and finally follow her love of music. It was a difficult road, but Beth understood when she first held her daughter that being with Philip, trying to keep some semblance of a family together, would ultimately mean a loveless life for both of them, and probably an early death. Did she want Serenity growing up around gangs, drugs, guns, and all manner of violent crime? No. So she never went "home" after being released from the hospital. Running, _hiding_, was the only option, for so long. "But that's all over now," Beth mused scribbling in her notebook a random assortment of phrases and rhythms, which had the potential to turn into a decent song or two for the club. This one reminded her a bit of "Bulletproof Picasso" by Train, carefree spirit, going nowhere in particular, just enjoying _living._

She was so lost in her own little world that Beth barely heard the quiet yet insistent knock on the door. "Who in the world could that be so early in the morning?" Beth chastised quietly. "They'll wake Serenity if they keep that up!" She didn't bother to tell the stranger she was coming. Too much noise. Besides, whom did she know that would even show up at this hour? No one she could think of offhand.

And when Beth opened that door, she was taken slightly aback at the sight of a dressed-down Daryl Dixon. She blinked a couple times to make sure what this wasn't a dream. After the party last night, she couldn't stop thinking about the man. As nice as he was, Beth knew absolutely nothing about him and _that unknown_ scared her immensely. Letting people in wasn't something she could easily allow, not after Philip.

"Mornin' Beth," he drawled out, whispering. She noticed the thickness in his voice, the discernable southern accent. And Beth found she really wanted to hear some more of it.

"Good morning, Daryl." She smiled, trying to account for the blush she felt creeping ever so slowly up her neck.

He fumbled for a moment…debating the right words to accompany this strange early morning visit maybe? "I was just wondering…if maybe…you and your little girl might wanna take a stroll down to the beach?" He didn't meet her eyes. Rather, he kept them secured to the floor just to the left of where Beth was standing.

"The beach? Now?" Beth didn't have a problem with it, to be honest. She was just trying to make the conversation last longer.

"Yeah," Daryl said finally looking up. Then he pulled at the camera dangling from his neck, something Beth failed to notice before. "You see, I stayed up a while last night looking at the photos from last night. And they turned out great. So…I was just thinking…maybe…" he fumbled once again for the right words.

"Sure." Beth wanted more pictures, if it meant she had the opportunity to get to know this enticing man a little bit better. Serenity wouldn't mind either, she knew. "I think a day at the beach would be great. Um…what should we wear?"

Daryl shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter much to me. I imagine you look good in just about anything."

Beth raised her eyebrows a little at that. _Look good in anything? Really? _

A bright blush crept across his face when he realized the insinuating, if honest, compliment.

"Okay then," Beth said smiling, tying to hopefully alleviate some of his awkwardness. He didn't have anything to be weird about. "Um give me an hour? And we can meet in the lobby?"

He nodded, then quickly turned away, heading to the elevator and presumably down to the lobby to wait. Beth quietly closed the door and leaned against it for support. It felt like her knees were going weak over this man…but she couldn't, not yet. Despite feeling completely safe where they were, the tiniest bit of tension built up over the years of wear-and-tear on her heart still reared its ugly head even on the best of days, telling her to just wait because it always blows up and disintegrates to ash.

Beth took a deep breath and got off the floor to wake Serenity.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry again, fellow Bethyl lovers, for taking so long to update. As you might be able to tell from the length and simplicity of this chapter, I'm having a great deal of trouble finding enough inspiration to continue this story. This is by no means saying that I'm done! Hell no! But I should warn you not to expect regular updates. The characters and the story itself will tell me when and what to write, as it normally goes with my stories. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope I left enough of a teaser at the end of this to make you stay loyal to this story. :)**

**So enjoy this chapter! More excitement to come! :)**

* * *

The sand between her toes was squishy and wet and grainy…She didn't like it at first. She'd never been to the beach before. Lakes, yes, but they were slimy and gross. The ocean was amazing, like a giant swirling ball of water, except it wasn't really a ball- Serenity didn't know what to make of it. She liked the water, but not the sand. It was getting in her swimmy suit! No, she definitely did _not_ like sand.

But the sun was shining and she wasn't locked up in her room doing school work. Serenity could care less about anything else. The sun was always guaranteed to brighten up anyone and lately she felt like her mama could use some cheering up. What might have happened if Mr. Dixon hadn't come along? Serenity shook her head- she didn't want to think about that possibility, not when the sun was out and she was walking hand-in-hand with her mama and Mr. Dixon at the edge of the water, the place where the blue turns to white and it's all foamy.

Serenity smiled. It was a good day in her little world.

* * *

"So…I planned lunch. Just a picnic basket but it's all my favorite picnic type food, and I think it's stuff I enjoyed when I was a kid. 'Course that was a long time ago and I'm sure every kid is different…" Daryl handed Beth a neatly folded napkin and some plastic silverware. He was keenly aware he'd been the only one talking for nearly five minutes, rambling actually, but Beth didn't seem to mind. She just smiled, sitting cross-legged on the threadbare checkered blanket he dug out of the closet. _She really does have a great smile. Those pictures are going to be even more beautiful in print than on the camera screen. _

"You didn't have to. I could've pitched in and made something too."

Daryl shook his head. "Nope. This one's on me, for allowing me to take pictures and all."

Serenity was digging into the potato salad with as much ferocity as a lion cub digging into its first kill. Daryl couldn't help but wonder if the kid had ever _seen _potato salad before. "You like that, huh kid?"

Serenity, mouth full replied with a solid and enthusiastic "Uh huh!" and continued shoving spoonful after spoonful in her mouth, a continuous motion, it now seemed.

"Serenity Ann, do NOT talk with your mouth full." Beth admonished her daughter, though it was clear, to Daryl at least, that it wasn't out of embarrassment or because of a lack of manners but more out of love. He saw beams of love in Beth's eyes, and he took a moment to think if his own mother had ever loved him that much. Maybe when he was that small…maybe.

"You're a fantastic cook, Mr. Dixon," Serenity said after swallowing the giant mound of smashed potatoes.

"Not as good as your mama, I'm sure." Daryl looked over at Beth who seemed to be blushing. Maybe it was embarrassment? Or happiness? He'd never seen a woman blush so much.

"I'm really not that great, Daryl." Beth politely wiped her mouth with a napkin. Her eyes were glued to his the entire time- Daryl swore he might get lost in them if he looked too long. _Is that necessarily a bad thing?_

"So…" His attempt at conversation thus far was lacking substance. Rick told him to find out all he could about Beth and her history, because it's pretty obvious she had one given that she was a pretty young woman and a talented mother without a man in her life. "So how'd you get into music?" _Great. Fantastic start, Dixon. A real thoughtful question._

"Um…It was just something I always did." Daryl sensed caution in Beth's words. She seemed so trustworthy a minute ago, yet now she closed a portion of herself off, carefully choosing what to tell and what not to tell him. "My mama taught me piano and I just kinda picked up guitar along the way."

"Your mama must have been extraordinary." In his limited experience with women, Daryl still understood that complimenting a woman's parents, especially when they mean a lot to this particular woman, was always a good thing.

Beth smiled a small soft smile. "Yeah, she really was."

Daryl sensed sadness there. He didn't mean to pry, but perhaps getting whatever was hurting her out in the open would be better than continuing to bottle it up inside. At least it'd be a start. "Been a while, hasn't it? Since you've seen them?"

Beth's eyes moved from her focal point on the checkered blanket to stare into his. She gave the smallest of nods and whispered, "Over six years."

Six years? Well that was nothing in Daryl's world. He walked out of small-town Georgia and never looked back, and that was a lifetime ago. His old man beat the shit out of him and Merle, didn't deserve any of his sons' love. But the same could not be said for Beth and her relationship with her parents, he knew.

"Why?" That was his only question. Daryl wanted honesty- He didn't believe he could spend time with a woman who kept secrets. Daryl was much too perceptive to bear that kind of crap.

She took a deep breath, as if willing her mind and body to tell him the truth. "Lots of reasons, Daryl. Perhaps the biggest one is that I was young, and naïve, and willing to fall for whoever paid attention to me. That attitude cost me dearly."

Daryl raised one quizzical eyebrow in her direction. He let this information digest a little bit, not wanting to overwhelm Beth or lead her to believe he was just prying because he could. Sure, he was curious, but Daryl was much more of a gentleman than that.

"That's all in the past. Sometimes, it's better to just move on and forget that stuff and live a little than try and fix it over and over again."

"Are you speaking from past experiences, Daryl?"

His gave half a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah ... but like I said, it's all in the past." Maybe someday soon he'd open up more to Beth. Perhaps it wasn't really fair he expected her to tell him all her secrets and problems while he kept silent. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything, not yet.

Beth's smile wasn't condescending; it was genuine and kind. Inside, his chest was constricting, pushing more blood to his face than he would have liked. But it only made Beth giggle, a sweet chirping kind of sound he actually didn't mind. It reminded him of birds, and she was in fact a songbird, the best kind. Daryl didn't verbally answer her, didn't feel like he needed to. And Beth seemed to get the message, standing and stretching as her shirt rose just slightly to expose pale and porcelain skin, absolutely beautiful.

"Hey munchkin! Let's go build sandcastles closer to the water. Okay?"

Serenity smiled, childish and so innocent of everything. _Good. Keep her that way._ Daryl understood the pain of growing up all too well. His father was the devil and his brother wasn't a saint either. As he walked down to the water to meet the two most amazing women he'd ever met in his life, Daryl wished more than anything that Serenity might have a better life than he did.

* * *

In the parking lot of San Marina Bay, a black SUV was watching, very closely, two blond women splash in the surf, one older but still young and the other no more than a small child. A man this driver knew all too well snuck up behind them and tackled the older one into the wet sand. The little girl was cheering, completely unaware of his presence a few yards away.

The driver took a deep puff off his cigarette and flicked it out the window. He picked up a disposable phone from the passenger seat, preset to dial only one number.

He waited through four rings before hanging up and redialing again, waiting another four rings before the line on the other end was answered.

"Yes?" A throaty, sinister, and commanding voice answered the line.

"It's me," the driver responded. "I found them. They're hiding in L.A. with another man."

"Do you know this man?"

The driver paused a moment, then replied without emotion, "Yeah…He's my brother."


End file.
